Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a circuit breaker and, more particularly, to a ground fault trip assembly for a circuit breaker.
Background Information
Circuit breakers are well known and are in general use. Generally, circuit breakers are disposed in a remote location and a typical person does not interact with a circuit breaker on a daily basis. Electric vehicles and similar devices need to be charged by a user. The charging stations for such vehicles include circuit breakers, also known as the Energy Management Circuit Breaker (EMCB) or the Power Vending Machine (PVM) Circuit Breaker, for the protection of the user. Thus, with the rise in popularity of electric vehicles, a typical person who uses such a vehicle will be in close proximity to circuit breakers. Such circuit breakers, while safe and while protecting equipment and people downstream of the circuit breaker, can be improved upon to react in less time and thereby become even safer.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved circuit breaker structured to trip the circuit breaker within an effective response time. There is a further need to adapt existing circuit breakers to trip the circuit breaker within an effective response time.